Damer Flinn
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Damer Flinn is an Asha'man of the Black Tower. Appearance He is quite old, with a leathery, creased face and has a limp, he only has a small fringe of white hair left . Later he loses his left arm in battle . History Flinn served in the Queen's Guards of Andor for forty years until he took a Murandian lance in the thigh and was forced to retire . Talents and abilities His ability with Healing is likely unsurpassed by any other male channeler alive, and among women is only matched by a few as Nynaeve, Sumeko and Samitsu. He was able to figure out a way to Heal stilling (independently of and knowing nothing about Nynaeve al'Meara's similar feat), something which was thought impossible even in the Age of Legends, and was able to stabilise Rand al'Thor after he was slashed with the ruby-hilted dagger from Shadar Logoth, which even Samitsu Tamagowa - herself thought to be one of the most skilled Healers the White Tower had ever seen - was unable to do fully. In very little time Flinn was able to become stronger in the One Power than some other Asha'man , but he is not particularly good at making gateways because he is lacking in the Traveling Talent. Activities The Farm He was one of the first few men who willingly came to the Farm (which would later become the Black Tower) after Rand al'Thor announced his amnesty. Flinn was the first man to be tested, and Mazrim Taim determined that he could channel if taught. The reason Flinn came was because he wanted to learn how to Heal. At the recommendation of Corlan Dashiva, Flinn begins to explore his Talent for Healing. He was in the Battle of Dumai's Wells, and afterwards was chosen to be among the Asha'man to accompany Rand back to Cairhien. He has not returned to the Black Tower since. He is one of Rand's bodyguards when he meets with the Sea Folk and makes the Bargain. Flinn's Talent for Healing allowed him to Heal Rand to an extent that he could recover from his wounding by Padan Fain with the Shadar Logoth dagger, saving his life. Illian Flinn Travels to Illian with Rand in order to confuse Sammael and try to bring him back to the city of Illian so Rand can finally defeat him. Rand trusts Flinn a great deal, so Flinn is promoted to the rank of Asha'man. He goes with Rand to meet the Illian rebels loyal to Lord Brend and is part of the force that attacks the invading Seanchan just outside Illian. On arriving back in Cairhien he accompanies Rand to his meeting with Cadsuane Melaidhrin. When the rogue Asha'man attack Rand's quarters, Rand nearly fries Flinn on purpose due to his lack of trust of the Asha'man. Cleansing saidin After the attack of Rand in the Sun Palace, Flinn is bonded as a Warder by Corele Hovian. Despite being bullied into it by Cadsuane, there appears to be true and strong feelings between him and Corele. He Travels with Cadsuane and Corele to Far Madding to track down Rand. He then goes with Cadsuane to meet with the Counsels of Far Madding when they have Rand prisoner. He pretends to channel saidin in order to break Aleis Barsalla and set Rand free. During the Battle near Shadar Logoth, Flinn fights Demandred, together with Corele and Sarene Nemdahl. His instinctual skill for Healing leads Flinn to discover a cure for severing, quite independently from Nynaeve al'Meara's parallel revelation. Prior to their discovery, clear back through the Age of Legends, it was firmly believed that once cut off from access to the One Power, a channeler could never touch the Source again. Damer restores channeling ability to Irgain Fatamed, Ronaille Vevanios, and Sashalle Anderly. Flinn accompanies Rand and Corele to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing saidin. He watches Lan Mandragoran and Narishma practice swordplay in the courtyard with the other Warders. Arad Doman Flinn accompanies Rand to Lord Tellaen's manor in Arad Doman. He is sent to pick up Harine din Togara Two Winds to be Rand's ambassador. Later he is sent to the Daughter of the Nine Moons to request her to meet with Rand. He is there when Rand sends Naeff to the Seanchan, to ask to meet the Daughter of the Nine Moons in Falme. He stands with Cadsuane and Corele on the Bandar Eban walls to watch the ghostly procession that circuits the city at night. He goes with Rand to Falme, where he meets with the real Daughter of the Nine Moons, Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag. When Rand pulls his force out of Arad Doman, he and Naeff open the gateway for the force to enter through into Tear. Rand tells Flinn to create a gateway to the Field of Merrilor for Darlin Sisnera and the entire Tairen army. Nynaeve Heals the damage caused when channeling while saidin was still tainted, ridding Flinn of any trace of madness. Flinn opens the gateway for Rand, Rodel Ituralde, and the rest of their men to Travel through from Maradon. The Last Battle Flinn is one of Rand's escorts at the signing of the Dragon's Peace. When Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy enters the pavilion, he stands at attention just in case Roedran was Demandred. Flinn lost an arm due to an ambush by Hessalam at Shayol Ghul. After the Last Battle, Flinn and Nynaeve tried to heal Rand with their joined strength and extraordinary Healing capabilities,but failed, not knowing that Rand's soul no longer resided in his body. es:Damer Flinn Category:Queen's Guards Category:Warders Category:Healers Category:Best healers Category:Learners Category:Channelers